


The Incubus' Mate

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Houses, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, F/F, F/M, Food Porn, Food Sex, Forest Sex, Incest, Magic, Masturbation, Mates, Mating Bond, Other, Sex, Underage Sex, cum sex, cumslut, demons that have sex, incubus, magic makes the princess really horny makes her breast and assbig, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every supernatural creature gets a mate. When the mates are old enough, they both go into heats that can only be satisfied with the other. Elsa is a human fourteen year old girl that founds out that she is mate of the Incubus Prince. As she waits for him to arrive, she will do anything to satisfied her body.





	

In her dream, fourteen year old Elsa was completely nake and was walking through a forest. She didn't mind it at all. In fact it seemed to have a strange affect on her body. Every time a banch brushed her body, Elsa's body shivered in away she had never felt before. There was so much pressure in every bush. Elsa had felt this before. She had never seen her body like this either. Her breast seemed to ache for attention and every once and awhile her hands would drift up to them, squeezing them tightly. And womanhood was dripping and it smelled. It was a glorious smell that just made her even affected.

She wanted to touch it. 

Elsa continued to walked until she found a clearing. There was a small pool of glowing water and a giant rock placed in front of it. Something pulled her towards it. The closer she got the closer her body began ache even more. She looked down on to the pool and saw a girl. It was her but there was something different about her reflection. The way her long hair was laid on her breast which seemed bigger made her want herself even more.  _It's all right,_ her reflection seemed to tell her.  _Your gorgeous._ The reflection brushed the hair off her breast and that sent Elsa morning.  _Feels nice, right?_ Elsa nodded and brought her hand up to her breast. It felt like nothing she had felt both as every time she squeezed and felt them a shock of excitement went through her. Her reflection smirked and run hand down to the reflection of Elsa's womanhood and Elsa felt that wonderful feeling again.

Elsa wanted to move her hand down but she couldn't seemed to move them away from her breast. She wasn't complaining though. She wanted to bring her breasts up to her mouth and kiss them.  _It your turn_ , her reflection said. A force pushed her back against the giant rock. Her hands and her legs were pulled away and she laid there all spread out. She tried to bring them back for her breasts and womanhood ache. The water from the pool rippled and out came a boy much older then her with long black hair. He wasn't wearing any clothes, giving Elsa a clear view of every inch of his body. He had smooth, pale, strong looking chest, very long legs and arms, and when her eyes found his cock, Elsa nearly orgasmed. The boy saw her shaking trying to hold back and he smiled, walking towards her and between her legs. He ran his hand on her thigh, her breath hitched. The boy chuckled. He moved his hand to her womanhood, brushing it gently, making her moan. He hovered over Elsa and she looked into his eyes which where a dark shade of purple.

"Hello Elsa," He said in a smooth voice. "Might I say, you look pretty then what I was expecting." She flushed and he began rubbing her womanhood even faster, making her breathing uneven. "I'm Lucius the prince of Incubuses." He explained. She opened her mouth to explain who she was but moans and groans only came out and Lucius laughed. "It's alright I know who you are." He moved his hand even faster and she lost it, her orgasmed making her muscles weak and tired but she wanted to do it again. Lucius smiled and brought his cum cover hands to breast and began to rub. The aching started to decrease, "What's happening to me?" Elsa asked. 

"You are going into a heat. It something that will happen when your mate become of age." Lucius explained. "I become of age a couple days ago but it took me awhile to find you."

Elsa nodded, "You found me."

"Yes, love, I did. I don't plan to let you go." He brought his lips to her and he kissed gently. He pushed his tongue through her lips and she let it explore her mouth. She wanted him to touch her more. She wanted to him to let her touch. What she really want to was for him to fuck her hard with that giant cock that she felt against her leg. Elsa pushed against his lips causing the kiss to be rougher. Lucius pinched her nipples and she came again which probably to be expect since she was a young virgin. He laughed and got more cum on his hand, this time he brought his mouth. "You taste amazing, love." He told her. He brought his hand to her mouth, making her stuck on his fingers. He was right, she taste amazing. She stuck on his fingers until they were dry and when he pulled his fingers out, she cried for more. He grabbed more placed it on both of their lips. Lucius waved his hand, freeing her hands and legs. She wrapped herself around him and pulled on his black hair. "Fuck me." She moaned. "Please fuck me. Fuck me with your tongue, with your fingers, with your strong, large cock." 

"I couldn't agree more." He said. He moved her legs up and up until they rest on his shoulders and spread them so far apart. He lined up his cock with her before pushing in. She screamed and he went harder and faster. He pushed her breast so that they were inches from her mouth. "You want to taste them?" He asked and she nodded her head. He waved his hand and her breast grew half their original size. He pushed them up even more and she began sucking her nipples. "Bite it." He command and she did it, a juiced flowed out. Elsa continued sucking as her old mate fucked her hard. She had only known him for a short while and it was only in a dream but she loved him. The two had cum more then once but they continued and she hoped that when this dream was over that she would see him again.

* * *

Elsa woke up with her hands on her breast which were much bigger then they had been before. and her womanhood aching. Her nightgown was split in half and her whole front body was showing, the cool air was brushing against her body making her breast hard. The sheets were pushed down on to the floor and and everywhere around on the bed was covered with cum. She was completely expose expect for the remains of her nightgown. She didn't mind it. She wanted to push away the nightgown and walk around freely. She didn't want to let go of her breasts. Whatever Lucius had to her, it felt amazing. Elsa couldn't wait for him to keep his promise. 

There was a knock on the door and instead of rushing to cover herself or removing her hands from breast, Elsa called them in. Two of her maids came with her clothes and a tray full of food. They saw Elsa and the girl holding the tray of nearly dropped it. "Good morning,  girls." She said pushing herself out of bed, hands still hadn't left her breasts. She told the girls to place everything down and asked one of the girls to hold her breasts. 

The girl stuttered, "What?"

"Well I just seem to let them go but I want this nightgown off." She said like it was completely normal. The girl nodded and grabbed on to her breasts. Eliza moaned and slipped the nightgown off. When her body hit the cold air, she orgasmed right there in front of the two girls. They both gave her uneasy looks but she didn't care. One of the girls held out a dress for her but she just turned it away. She need see an item on the food tray that got her attention. It's was banana. A giant, yellow, banana that remind her of her mate's cock. She command the other girl to stick the banana into her womanhood. The seemed scared but she did as she was told for she never wanted to disobey the princess. The girl got onto her knee and pushed some of her folds away, cum dropped on the girl's face. The girl carefully pushed it in and Elsa moaned, "More!" She commanded. The girl pushed in until only a tiny part of the tip was showing. It isn't totally satisfied her needs as nothing could fill her mate's cock. She pulled the girl up and licked the cum off her face. She loved the taste the herself. "You can remove your hands now." She said to the other girl. The minute the girl's hand left, Elsa's hands returned. She told the girls to leave and only come back when they had more bananas.

Elsa grabbed the food tray and went back to her cum cover bed. Her breakfast was spread out all over her body with the banana in her pussy, eggs laying on her nipples (the heat felt great her hard nipples),  and the rest of her body was covered jelly, butter, and cum. She would uses her finger and collect the three ingredients before spreading it on her toast. She grabbed the end of the banana and would move it back and forth until she would cum again. Elsa couldn't wait for Lucius to come and take her again. Hopefully that would be soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was weird and smutty but it was fun to write so.


End file.
